


Of Mice and Crows

by The_Pen_Dragon



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira is a Little Shit, Just a funny kinda cute oneshot, M/M, Mementos, Mouse joker, Oneshot, Phantom Thief mice, directed towards human joker not mouse joker, just wanted to make that clear, some sexual themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22157050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pen_Dragon/pseuds/The_Pen_Dragon
Summary: in which a fight in mementos turns Joker into a mouse, and Crow is the most convenient option to keep the little trickster safe until he changes back to normal.Just a fun little oneshot a friend of mine suggested, because there isn't enough mouse joker content
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 11
Kudos: 319





	Of Mice and Crows

It was a stupid mistake. 

Anyone could have made it, but of course, it had to be Joker.

Crow's head snapped over just in time to watch the showy idiot roll in front of Queen, side-sweeping her out of the way as the shadow before them cast a spell.

Queen was tumbled back to safety, rolling smoothly along the dirty ground of Mementos as she, too, saw the spell hit Joker.

"Joker you idiot! Don't throw yourself into danger like that!" She scolded, already readying her weapons for the shadow's next move.

There was no reply as the fog from the spell cleared. Typical, Crow thought, that the cocky leader didn't respond. However, he had to do a double take when he realized that Joker COULDN'T respond.

There was an agitated squeak, and a mouse the size of a puppy shook itself out, looking up at the shadow with a hard, beady glare.

"M...mouse," Crow mumbled, finding himself at a loss for words.

Queen shot in front of him, railing a line of hard punches into the enemy, "So reckless! Grr...Crow, you get him out of here before he gets killed! Mona, follow to make sure he doesn't need healing!"

The cat hissed indignantly, "Hey! Who made you defacto leader?!"

"Just protect him!" Queen snapped.

Crow went to protest, not really keen on looking after someone he considered a rival, not in this helpless state, when it would be too easy to just crush him between his hands. But before he could get even a word out, Joker had leapt up onto his arm, scrabbling up onto his shoulder with little hesitation.

Insufferable, even in this form. The shadow just barely missed striking Crow, and he realized he was too distracted now. His only real option was to do what Queen had said, since it looked like Joker had no qualms with needily clinging to him.

He scowled and hurried away, taking off around a safe corner to sit with his new rodent companion. He pressed his back against the wall, sighing heavily as he plucked the large mouse off of his shoulder.

"Really? You couldn't have just let Niijima take the hit huh?" He mumbled, unsure if Joker could even understand him in this form. 

The rodent tipped his head up, ears twitching as a little smile parted his fur. So he could understand then. 

Crow closed his eyes for a moment, trying hard to maintain his calm demeanor as he felt the large mouse crawl around and settle in his lap. Being this close to Joker...feeling his tiny heartbeat against his stomach...it would be so so easy to kill him. 

"You're intolerable," Crow found himself mumbling, "but I suppose that adds to your charm, wouldn't you agree?"

He looked down at the creature in his lap, who was currently nosing into Crow's shirt. He poked his nose against his bellybutton, and Crow snorted. A completely unintentional, undignified sound.

He covered his mouth with one hand and pushed the mouse away with the other, "Don't do that! Um, please. You might be a mouse now, but it's still a bit odd to be so touchy with me you know. You're still a person under all that fur."

Joker's ears twitched, that snort not seeming to go unnoticed, as he was making about as smug an expression as a mouse could muster. 

He scrabbled against Crow's hand, grabbing it with his tiny front paws and hoisting himself up like a little fluffy person. His tail swished as he bumped his head back against his stomach, little snout tickling through the fabric again.

Crow grabbed Joker up in both hands, barely restraining himself from hurling the tiny thief into the darkened tunnel. "Stop that," he hissed, "what do you WANT from me?"

Joker squeaked softly and patted his tiny hands against Crow's gloved ones, wiggling and trying to nuzzle against him.

"We're in mementos, your friends are fighting, and you are a mouse. Now is not the time to try and snuggle. Did being transformed make you dumber?" Crow huffed, somehow finding it much too easy to be rude to Joker like this. The thief couldn't talk back, couldn't so much as defend himself. He was already practicing tremendous effort by not snapping his tiny neck, surely he could get away with a couple snide remarks.

In fact, as the mouse decided to continue to try and cuddle against his hands, an idea popped into his head. He couldn't help a small grin and a flash of teeth as he tossed the rodent up lightly, catching him by the base of his tail.

He chuckled darkly and held joker out at arm's length, watching him squeak and flail, his little limbs wiggling uselessly in the air. He wondered if it hurt, holding him like this. He hoped so.

"Look at that...you're not quite so threatening in this form. Watching you struggle like that is almost endearing. What I wouldn't give to see you squirm like this in your true form..."

The mouse stilled, looking at him with a twitching snout. Crow suddenly remembered once again that this was ACTUALLY joker, and oh god, he would probably remember all this. And Crow had just either admitted to wanting to kill him or to being very kinky. He wasn't even sure which was more mortifying.

He dropped Joker back into his lap and covered his mouth, he shouldn't have been left alone with him like this, it was too much power. 

The mouse squeaked and stretched up against his torso, paws kneading against the fabric. He groaned and slapped one hand down onto his head with a little too much force, possibly enjoying the startled noise the rodent gave in return.

"I apologize, I'm not even sure what I meant by that...please um...don't tell the others?" He asked. Even though he was sure what he meant by it. 

He wanted to pin joker under him, strip him bare and press the cold steel of his own dagger to his throat while he fucked him raw.

Crow blinked, unsure where such a detailed thought had come from. He certainly hadn't meant THAT by it. He...he just wanted to kill him. That was all. 

He looked down again to see the mouse rubbing his stupid little face against him, "what about this form makes you so clingy?" He huffed, begrudgingly petting the creature.

Joker let out a happy squeak, then rolled over in Crow's lap, patting his belly to indicate he wanted pets there. Exposing his soft belly like that...it was like he was asking Crow to stab him.

Crow just grit his teeth and complied, lightly scratching at the soft fur. He couldn't kill him yet, he had to stick to the plan. And the soft fur of Joker's underbelly actually felt kind of nice...not that he'd admit it out loud.

After a few minutes of contentedly stroking the mouse's belly, there was another explosion of smoke. When it cleared, Joker was sitting back in his human form, completely straddling Crow's lap.

Crow quickly removed his hand from the now very human Joker's torso, face lighting up red. "...so you're back to normal."

Joker grinned and leaned forward, pushing Crow further against the wall, and suddenly he felt like the mouse, "I'd love to see you squirm under me, too."

Crow made a sharp noise and pushed Joker off of him, "Ku-Joker! That's...a very-um...d-don't say that!"

Joker fell back onto the ground, laughing and shaking his head, "you should try letting go of your inhibitions some time. That scary tone was pretty intoxicating. You looked like you wanted to kill me."

Crow flushed a deeper red as he stood up, "can you blame me? You're quite the needy little mouse. What if I did want to kill you?"

Joker hopped to his feet, taking a few short, hurried steps until suddenly Crow found himself pinned against the wall.

Joker leaned close, so close he could feel his breath, and said, "I'd love to see you try."

Crow swallowed, feeling like Joker's intense gaze might light him on fire from the inside. Then he felt Joker's mouth on his, and everything blanked out.

He wasn't sure when he had wrapped his arms around the thief, nor when Joker had hoisted Crow's leg up so he could squeeze his ass and rut against him, but god, everything about this was so overwhelming and thrilling. He felt like his heart might explode.

Then he heard someone clear their throat, and Joker let go of him, much to his dismay.

"That was not what I meant when I said to keep an eye on him," Queen grumbled.

Crow panted a bit, out of breath and flushed, he refused to meet Queen's eye, "he...ah...I um..."

"Just initiating the newest member," Joker hummed.

Crow flushed a deeper red. Maybe he should have killed the thief when he had the chance after all.


End file.
